


I Don't Wanna Be Your Girlfriend Anymore

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: A prequel of sorts....
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Girlfriend Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy ~

_**"Wear something fancy and meet me outside in 3 hours.** _   
_**It's a date ;)"** _

Josie had gotten this text from Penelope 3 hours ago with no other explanation, but that's just how Penelope always is - she keeps Josie on her toes. So here she was waiting in the living room of their house in a black dress with a slit halfway through her thighs and her hairs curled up in the way she knows Penelope loves.

She thought long and hard about what the occasion is. Is it an anniversary? But Josie have never forgotten any, so it can't be that. But maybe she did? How could she forget something so important?

Penelope and Josie have been dating since highschool when they were just 15. Now, at the age of 23 they have been living together for 3 years. The engagement ring in Josie's drawer had been there for almost a month now, she had bought it impulsively - as soon as she laid her eyes on it, she just knew that was the one.

She was just too nervous to propose. Although Penelope had never given her a reason to think like this, but she couldn't help it - what if Penelope rejected her? What if she found someone better, because she's just Josie and Penelope can have anyone she could ever want. What if....

A loud beep from outside brought her out of the depressing thoughts. Josie's smiled as she stood up and checked herself one last time in the mirror. She looked perfect. She locked the house and stepped out, spotting Penelope's beloved SUV. Sometimes it feels like she loves the car more than Josie - but of course that's not possible.

Penelope was standing besides the passenger side of the car, holding the door open for Josie. She wore a sleek black sleeveless jumpsuit with a black cape and all Josie could think was how does she look so hot in everything - especially a cape.

Her usual smirk replaced with a slightly nervous smile. For normal people, it wasn't noticeable but Josie knew Penelope and Pen was nervous. Which was pretty weird because Penelope Park doesn't get nervous or at least that's what she likes to say.

 _"Ever the chivalrous one, Pen."_ Josie said sitting gracefully.

 _"Only for you."_ she replied as she started the car.

Penelope was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that. Josie wasn't the overly jealous type - she's just a moderately jealous girlfriend - or else she would've burned every guy and girl who look at Penelope for longer than five seconds. Despite being together for so long, Josie always wondered how had she gotten so lucky to have this pretty girl all for herself.

_"So what's up with this impromptu date?"_

_"It's a surprise."_ Penelope grinned.

_"Not even a hint?"_

_"You're gonna love it."_

Josie hummed in reply. She had learnt early in their relationship to never doubt Penelope, so she had no doubt whatever was planned she was going to love it.

Penelope turned up the radio's volume to avoid talking to Josie because she knew she can't say no to Josie for too long. She's nervous about what she's planned. 

_"What's the occasion? I didn't forget any anniversary did I?"_ Josie asks.

 _"Babe, that's my job."_ she replied even though she's never forgotten, how could she it's Josie.

 _"You're really gonna make me work for it?"_ Josie pouted.

Penelope looked away from her pouring extra concentration into driving. She's never been able to say no to that pout.

_"There's nothing to work for. You're gonna love the surprise and that's all you need to know."_

_"Fine, be like that."_ Josie frowned and stared out the window.

Penelope looked over at a sulky Josie and smiled - she's absolutely adorable. They drove in comfortable silence until they reached the outskirts of the city when Josie spoke.

 _"Pennyyy, where are we going?"_ Josie whined.

 _"Josieee, please don't make me spoil the surprise."_ Penelope replied in the same tone.

Josie huffed again.

 _"Why don't you tell me about your day at the hospital yesterday?"_ Penelope asked trying to distract her. 

_"Ugh absolutely horrible. There's this girl with me who thinks she's so much better and i swear I'm going to burn her hair off if she pisses me off one more time. And there's this new guy who came in and he won't stop hitting on me, even after I told him I'm with you!"_ Josie said.

 _"Careful Josie your arsonist is showing."_ Penelope chuckled.

Back in highschool, when they were broken up for a while - the worst time of Penelope's life - in the chemistry lab, Josie had accidentally burnt Penelope's hair off. But, both Penelope and Josie knew, it was not an accident.

 _"Don't worry I'll make it look like an accident. We work in a hospital, accidents happen all the time."_ Josie grinned.

 _"Don't worry about thay guy, he'll not bother you from tomorrow."_ Penelope relied confidently.

_"Why? What do you plan to do?"_

_"We're here!"_ Penelope successfully avoided the question. 

Josie looked out towards where 'here' was. They were stopped in front of a lake woth a cabin on one side. The cabin looked really simple from the outside - nothing really special.

 _"Don't judge a book by it's cover."_ Penelope said at the unimpressed look on Josie's face.

 _"Did you finally get tired of me and brought me here to kill me?"_ Josie asked.

 _"I'll never get tired of you, JoJo."_ Penelope smiled and offered Josie her arm.

Josie linked their arms together and walked them towards the cabin. She paused in front of the door and let go of Josie's arm.

 _"My lady."_ she opened the door and bowed dramatically.

 _"Dork."_ Josie chuckled and entered the cabin.

She gasped at the scene inside. It really was so different from the outside. The inside of the cabin was a large room decorated with fairy lights on all walls of the room giving the room a heavenly golden glow. The few candles lit up the few areas of darkness.

In the middle of the room there was a table with two chairs on the opposite ends, with a bouquet of lilies in the middle - Josie's favorite. There was a tray of what Josie assumed food besides the table.

In one word, it was heavenly. 

_"Penelope, it's so beautiful."_ she said looking at Penelope.

Penelope had a soft smug smile on her face as she saw the look of wonder on Josie's face.

 _"What's the special occasion?"_ she asked as Penelope pulled her chair.

 _"The special occasion, my love is that"_ Penelope paused dramatically, _"i don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore."_

Josie looked at Penelope in shock, tears springing in her eyes. Did Penelope really get sick of her? What did she do? Did she do something wrong? Is there someone else? Why doesn't Penelope want her anymore?

It took Josie approximately 30 seconds to think all bad case scenarios without even noticing what Penelope was doing. Penelope slipped out a small blue box from her pocket and bent on one knee in front of a dazed Josie who looked like she was about to cry.

 _"Jojo....."_ Penelope began.

Josie snapped her eyes to Penelope bent on one knee with a small blue box in her hand. Penelope opened the box to reveal a shiny platinum ring - just the way Josie liked, simple and plain, without all the uselessly shiny gems.

_"We've known each other ever since highschool. I was the mean bitch and you were this sweet girl who helped everyone, even if they didn't thank you and it was such a fucking cliché. You were so selfless and kind and just so perfect that i couldn't not fall for you. That was when we were 15, 8 years ago and ever since that, I've just fallen more in love with you, and i don't want us to be just girlfriends anymore, so Josette Saltzman will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

Penelope had not bothered remembering any lame ass speech because she knew she would forget it anyways, Josie still has that effect on her - Josie deserved a much more heartfelt confession, rather than some revised script.

 _"You asshole!"_ Josie smacked her head, _"You gave me a heart attack."_

 _"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist it. I am Satan incarnate afterall."_ she grinned, rubbing the back of her head where Josie had hit her.

 _"Yes, Penelope Park, i will marry you. But it you pull something like that ever again i will divorce you so hard."_ she smiled, wipping her tears.

Penelope smiled softly and slipped the platinum band on Josie's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about it :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
